


Observations of Armie Hammer by Timmy

by i_have_a_navy



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Some Armie Love, Timmy has a big heart, literally what the title says, love is love peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_navy/pseuds/i_have_a_navy
Summary: It almost moves him to tears. The harder Timmy studies Armie the more perfect he becomes which, in turn, makes his jaw fall open a little more each time. Another part of his person he, undoubtedly, loves stupid.





	Observations of Armie Hammer by Timmy

They had a plan.

It was dark when they got home. Both way too tired of the cocky smiles, winks and insinuations to keep it up on the way there. Instead choosing to kiss desperately.

Armie closes the door as Timmy stumbles to his bed. It’s so like them to be full of want when it’s home time.

“You shouldn’t have winked at that guy.” Armie grunts as he runs his hands all over Timmy’s torso, slipping them under his shirt.

Timmy rolls his eyes in the dark room and Armie senses it. “He asked if I was ‘the Timothée Chalamet’ I wasn’t going to say yes!”

“Still,” he answers before he latches onto Timmy’s neck and sucks until the pale skin turns a deep purple.

They don’t even take off their pants before it’s over. Satisfied to the brim and too tired to finish or start anything else. 

“Goodnight,” neither is sure who said it. Neither minds, choosing to pay more attention to arranging their bodies so they can sleep comfortably yet tangled together. 

***

Timmy wakes up first. Which is weird because he isn’t the one used to waking up early to crying babies or an annoying teenager.

He tries to go back to sleep but it doesn’t happen. So he studies his favorite piece of art, favorite story, favorite person.

Armie is perfect. _Stupidly cliché but it can’t be helped._ His hair is a nice chestnut shade. His teeth are so white they shine. His nose is smooth and the right proportion. He’s gorgeous. It’s crazy.

Crazy how he can look so beautiful in his sleep. With his mouth slightly open and soft snores coming out. His huge hand on Timmy’s hip. His hand, Jesus, looks so possessive on Timmy’s delicate body. His pants unbuttoned make him look hot instead of messy. His chest littered with golden hairs, soft yet sculpted. His hair a soft brown cloud on the white pillow. Beautiful like artwork. Carved by Michelangelo. Painted by Velázquez. Admired and adored by Timothée Chalamet.

It almost moves him to tears. The harder Timmy studies Armie the more perfect he becomes which, in turn, makes his jaw fall open a little more each time. Another part of _his_ person Timmy, undoubtedly, loves stupid.

It’s moments like those that make Timothée feel so much love he feels like it’s trapped in his chest. It overwhelms him, makes it harder to breath. Such a weight. A weight that makes him happy and complete. A weight he’ll gladly accept each time if it means being with Armie.

Timmy cuddles closer and he pushes him impossibly closer to his chest. Armie, Armie and Armie all around him.

_If this isn’t love then I don’t care what love is._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. xoxo Gre  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know the people mentioned.


End file.
